nadlafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Womanizer
= Britney Spears - Womanizer = Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you’re doing You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby Look at you Gettin' more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are You Got Me Goin' You're Oh-So Charmin' But I can't do it U Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are You Say I'm Crazy I got Your Crazy You're nothing but A Womanizer Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you Just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy Who you are, that's who you are, baby Lollipop Must mistake me you're a sucker To think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are You Got Me Goin' You're Oh-So Charmin' But I can't do it U Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are) You Say I'm Crazy I got Your Crazy You're nothing but A Womanizer Maybe if we both lived in different worlds (Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer) It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl But I can't 'cause we don't You... Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby You, You You Are You, You You Are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are You Got Me Goin' You're Oh-So Charmin' But I can't do it U Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are You Say I'm Crazy I got Your Crazy You're nothing but A Womanizer Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Boy don't try to front I know just what you are Womanizer Woman-Womanizer You're a womanizer Oh Womanizer Oh You're a Womanizer Baby